The Captured Servant
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: this is set before Oz got sent to the abyss, and Gil is still chibi.


Oz, his little sister Ada, and Oz's servant Gil, are playing games in the garden of the Vessalius mansion. Oz is pretending to be a villain, taking Gil as hostage by tying him to a pillar that's holding up vines, and little Ada pretends to be the warrior princess rescuing the damsel in distress. Ada's kitten, Dinah, follows them playfully as Ada chases Oz across the garden (while Gil just stands there, unable to move). All three of them are enjoying their game on a sunny, spring day, but it is interrupted by a servant calling for Oz and Ada. Oz sighs.

Ada turns to her brother, "Come on Oz, didn't you hear?"

Oz looks away. He knew that they were late for today's lesson, but Oz really could care less. Ada glared at her brother.

"You're going to get scolded!" Ada exclaimed, turning and running toward the mansion.

Oz looks at Gil, who has a worried expression on his face. He knows that if Oz gets in trouble, Gil will be punished as well. Oz sighs yet again, walking over to Gil to untie him.

Oz freezes, a soft noise getting his attention. Dinah is rubbing against his leg, meowing sweetly. A small smirk appears on Oz's face.

"Oh dear…." Gil mumbled quietly.

Oz scooped up the kitten and approached Gil.

"Oz~~~" Gil whined, struggling with the ropes that bind his arms above him.

"You have no princess to rescue you now," Oz teased, holding Dinah up to Gil's face.

"Oz, the game is over, we have to go with Ada…" Gil whined, shaking his head from side to side so he didn't have to face the small cat.

Oz ignored his servant, playing with the cat's paws to make it seem like the kitten was punching like a boxer at Gil's face. Dinah, however, did not like being treated in that way, and started to growl. Before Oz could realize, Dinah reached out and scratched Gil's chest, cutting through the shirt.

"Ah!" Oz gasped, pulling Dinah back and placing her on the ground. She scampered away.

"Ow ow…." Gil mumbled, hissing at the pain.

"I'm sorry, Gil! Does it hurt?" Oz asked, genuinely worried. He began to unbutton his servant's shirt to check the scratch.

"I'm fine, Master Oz…c-can you just untie-" Gil stuttered, wiggling in an attempt to stop Oz from unbuttoning the front of his shirt.

Gil had three lines across the middle of his chest, but they weren't bad. Oz looked up sheepishly at Gil.

"Sorry…" He apologized, smiling innocently. Gil's face went pink and he looked away.

"Whaa!" Gil gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"Master Oz--What're you--??" Gil exclaimed, looking down at Oz licking at the scar.

"Making it feel better," Oz said, blowing on the wound. Gil threw his head back, hitting the pillar. Oz chuckled.

"Don't give yourself another injury," Oz said, placing a kiss on the scratches. Gil's face was now furiously red and he began to squirm.

"O-OZ!" Gil squeaked as Oz's tongue ran over his left nipple.

"That-that's not…" Gil stuttered as his whole body began to shake. Oz snickered and looked up at Gil, a mischievous look in his eyes. The stare caused Gil to shudder again.

"It doesn't h-hurt anymore so you don't have to--" Gil began, but Oz bit down on Gil's nipple causing him to yell out.

"M-Master Oz--Please--untie me…!" Gil whined, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Hey, Gil, how do you feel?" Oz asked.

"Feel?" Gil repeated. Oz placed a hand on Gil's hip, causing him to flinch.

"Yeah. I heard its supposed to feel good." Oz said. If it was any possible, Gil became even more red.

"Well, Gil?" Oz asked again, gently running his hand across Gil's chest. Gil was now shivering uncontrollably. Oz's other hand reached the buckle of Gil's pants and began to undo them.

"O-O-Oz…!!" Gil exclaimed, trying to stop Oz by squirming.

"Answer me," Oz stated. He pulled down Gil's pants just so that a bit of his undergarments were shown.

"Answer me," Oz repeated, his face dangerously close to Gil's. All Gil could do was stare at Oz with wide eyes. Oz slipped two fingers into the Gil's boxers, playing with the elastic rim. Gil made a noise similar to a hiccup. Oz rubbed the sensitive skin of Gil's lower belly, and Oz studied Gil's reactions. His face was glowing, even his chest was now pink, and his eyes were watering and his lips were red and puffy, his whole body was shivering and shaking with every touch.

"Wow, Gil…" Oz mumbled, eyes running up and down his body. Oz took the sides of his servant's pants with both hands and gave it a quick tug, bringing both the boxers and the pants down to his ankles. Gil was now completely exposed, besides having the unbuttoned shirt still on. Oz quietly gasped when he saw how aroused Gil had become.

Ashamed tears ran down Gil's face.

"Please, Oz, someone could come by…" Gil whimpered, trying to cross his legs.

"We'll hear someone coming," Oz said, not looking away from Gil's erection. Oz brought two fingers up to Gil's member and stroked the sides. Gil threw his head back again and immediately thrusted into Oz's touch.

"Uwah…" Oz gasped, surprised by Gil's reaction. Oz took all of Gil's member into his hands and began to pump him, causing Gil's thrusts to quicker and grow wilder.

"Mean…aah…you're so mean…haah.. Master Oz.." Gil panted. Oz smirked, his face close to Gil's bright pink one (Oz was pink now too, however).

"Mean, you say?" Oz said, pumping Gil harder, "How about next time, you can tie ME up."

Gil's eyes flew open and he cried out, cumming into Oz's hand. Oz smiled at Gil, his eyes as mischievous as ever. He looked down at his hand, now sticky and wet. Gil's chest was rising up and down, his eyes glazed and sleepy.

"You haven't answered me, Gil," Oz said, pulling up Gil's pants like nothing had happened. Gil stared at Oz, blinking sleepily. Oz began to button up Gil's shirt.

"Did it feel good….me touching you?" Oz asked.

"Y-yes," Gil answered, which sounded more like a pant. Gil pulled against the ropes and leaned down and kissed Oz, who was still buttoning up his shirt. Oz's eyes were wide, he would have never have expected Gilbert to be so…..affectionate. Gil pulled away, and noticed that it was now Oz who was blushing furiously.

Gil was now untied, and his breathing had become regular again. Oz took Gil's hand.

"Let's go to my room so I can fix-up your cut," Oz smiled, winking at Gil. Gil blushed.

"But Master Oz, your lessons for today…" Gil reminded.

Oz took of in a run toward the Vessalius mansion.

"Shut up and come to my room or I'll sick Dinah on you again!" Oz yelled back at Gil.

"Coming!!" Gil yelled back, flinching in terror.


End file.
